Shadow short revenge
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Tails got Shadow in trouble and have him sent to jail, Shadow decided to get his revenge. This was a collaboration between me and Sonic X Tails The Hero as roleplay.


At Prison Island, Shadow was arrested for hurting Tails. Five months ago, he and Tails were at the room and was going to play board game with each other. Shadow want to play Battleship, but Tails want to play Bingo. Shadow thought it was a dumb game to play. So they both argue over the board game and fought over it. Soon, Shadow was irritated that he push Tails down the stairs causing him to get hurt. Shadow gasped and decided to ran away. Tails started to cry, but then he called the police to arrest Shadow. Ten hours later, they found Shadow and arrest him and place him in Prison Island. He was so mad at Tails for having the police arrest him. Soon, he will have his revenge.

Five years later, the police released Shadow and took him back to the police station. They then gave Shadow back his money, wallet, and chaos emerald. Shadow sighed as he walked out of the jail building, finally free to go. As he walked out of the police station, he said, "Soon, I will make Tails pay for what he did to me."

Shadow thought of a plan, so he went to the library to do some research. He looked at the family history and saw Tails name on it. Only, that his name is not Tails, his real name is Miles. He didn't care. He read it. It said pretty much the same stuff as Tails. Then the plan was in action. He went to Dr. Eggman base to ask him for some weapon. As he arrived, Rouge saw Shadow and swoop down to see him.

Rouge said, "Hi Shadow honey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just need a weapon so I can go do some Training at GUN." He lied. Rouge believed him and she and Eggman gave him the weapon he wanted.

Rouge said, "Ah, want me to tag along with you."

Shadow sighed and said, "I don't need a girl following me everywhere. Why don't you do something useful like steal jewelry?"

"I guess you're right. I hope you do good at training." She kissed his cheek and flew off.

Shadow nods and heads off to find Tails. What was the weapon he was carrying?

Meanwhile, Tails was at his workshop building cool machinery with Sonic.

Sonic said, "Wow Tails, I can't wait to see what you're building."

Tails said, "Yeah, I'm trying to invent a device that can allow to communicate with chao."

"Well, I gotta go get Amy so we can eat lunch together. See ya!" Sonic sped off.

Tails smiled and kept working when he heard footsteps. "Sonic?" He looked back and saw it was not Sonic, but Shadow! He was holding a gun and a noose. He smiled evilly. Tails was scared and said, "Sh, Sh, Shadow. Wh, what are you doing here?"

Shadow said, "I am going to do what should've been done five yeas ago."

"Why are you doing this!?" Tails cried out. "WHY!?"

Shadow said, "Because of you, I had to be in jail for five year. People made fun of me for being black, they called me name, and they also called me fat. I'm a male, I know."

Tails said, "Wait, people made fun of your skin. Well that's not nice, that racist."

Shadow said, "Yeah, well I'll deal with that later. Right after I destroy you."

"Shadow! All I did was say that we should be in a game together, and you kicked me down the stairs! I almost died during surgery on my leg! And you hurt me!? Because I mention the idea of a game staring us together!? That's lame! You think I wanted them to arrest you!? No! But what you did was wrong! You know it!" Tails sobbed, scared.

Shadow softens his look, lowers his ears and lowers the gun. Shadow began to cry, but fight back the tear and said, "Well you don't even know what it likes to be the only hedgehog who is black, had amnesia, or not befriend with."

"I know, Shadow. It wasn't me who called the cops, either..." Tails sniffled.

Shadow said, "What? Then who did it?"

Tails said, "If I tell you, you might hurt her."

"I won't...who did it?" Shadow asked, putting a hand of comfort on Tails' back.

Tails sighed and said, "It was Maria."

Shadow eyes widen and said, "Maria. Why would she do it?"

Tails said, "I think she was just trying to keep peace for the both of us."

"I don't blame her," Shadow sighs, nodding.

Shadow throws the gun and noose aside and kneels down to Tails' height to talk to him with a big apology, putting his hands on Tails' shoulders.

He said, "Tails, I'm sorry for throwing you down the stairs. It was wrong of me. I just hope you can forgive me."

Tails said, "Apology accepted Shadow and I'm sorry for bringing up that stupid game idea about the two of us..." Tails added.

Shadow claims it was okay to bring up the idea, the way he acted about it was wrong.

They both hugged each other and Shadow went back home.

The End.


End file.
